n3crophilia
by Ferdinand with Flowers
Summary: s3x with th3 d3ad :;thr33 stori3s about th3 sup3rnatural;: ///slash/f3mmslash/h3t3ro///


~_ros3s hav3 throns th3y say~_

Pit watches the boy out of the corner of his eyes. In the marble fountain of the Fates hidden by an avalanche of Clouds and bounded by the arms of a Titan of the Earth, the boy is beautiful and innocent, and Pit finds himself becoming infatuated with his lowly brown eyes.

_R o s 3 s_

Palutena is moaning with pleasure, Her Seraphic voice had always reminded Pit of rotting lilies and drowning babies. Of a phoenix that wishes for the embrace of death.

"My child my child, my sweet sweet child," She rubs his skin, feeling the silky sweat of his cologne. She closes Her eyes as an auburn finger trails over the crevices of Pit's well toned muscles.

He closes his eyes, and in the back of his mind sees the boy.

And Palutena grunts because She knows, like She always knows. She's jealous.

Pit screams at the top of his lungs as Her nails sink into his flesh. His wounds are bleeding dust, and She's laughing now.

Oh, how She's jealous.

_T h o r n s_

Pit isn't quite sure when he first saw the boy, isn't quite sure when he was first smitten with him. He watches the boy now; and he doesn't like what he sees.

The boy is cast out into the world at a tender age; it's foreign and cold and lonely. He was given a pet to protect him, but the pet never liked the boy.

It was disobedient and bit the hand that fed it. The boy and his pet traveled together for two months; over craggy mountains whose sun-seared lips asked for rain, terrible forests whose branches scream for the Gods to put them to rest, and a city that reenacted the decaying metropolis of Tartarus. It was at this city that the pet ran away and left the boy all alone.

An accident in itself, the boy had lost a battle in the forest to a man dressed up in a space suit. The man had commanded his large serpent to bond the boy into a submission, and ransacked the boy's backpack. The man laughed as he called back his creature, and disappeared into the twisted boughs of the woods like a thief in the night with the boy's backpack.

Pit's spirit was shattered when he saw the boy limping and carrying the tattered remnants of his pet through the woods, twigs and fallen branches gnawing into legs and momentarily halting his progress. When he got to the nearest clinic, the nurse had sneered at his bedraggled appearance, and felt herself become distance when she saw the disheveled state of his pet.

Pit has to wake himself from the vision of the Fountain; The Mother is calling him.

_B l o o d R 3 D_

She's sitting on Her throne of blood-roses and human skulls; Nonbelievers who never accepted Arceus's teachings were given to Her as a gift. She's mighty and taciturn, and when She sees Pit, She eyes his scars. His brother is there, and he's looking at him with great disinterest.

"My child, my son, my brother, why are you so focused on the trivial pursuits of man?" She's pleading, and Pit has always knows that She dispels no mercy when She takes pity. The intense oceans of his brother's eyes scan the ore-made throne room in the sky. The innocent lap dog, the virgin who will never be touched by The Mother's calloused hands. He wishes and hopes, and is glad that Pit's time is almost up.

"Come to me my child, and forget the frivolous trials of man," he's in his Mother's lap now, and She's kissing his neck and removing his toga.

"Link," Her green eyes shift towards Pit's brother. Link just nods, like the lap dog he is, and slowly walks away. He walks out of the arch-like entry way of stone before being consumed by the sea of clouds.

"Arceus created the world," She purrs delicately into his ears, Her hands searching and sailing his delicate land of skin.

"But I gave life with my cunt," Pit closes his eyes, and in the back of his mind sees the boy. Palutena gives a shriek that tumbles the throne room. She shoves Pit out of her lap, and the beauty of her face freezes over and melts.

It's as dark as the fire of Medusa, and as hot as the snow on Altea. Pit sits on the cold floor, and watches Her fury.

"I want to help him," he whispers. He forces himself to look into her eyes. They were no longer green, but the color of death.

"You and that boy will suffer!" She shrieks, She is a harpy and a fury, and maggots are starting to eat at Her eyes. Pit cannot take anymore. He runs through the archway, ignoring the clouds eating and foaming at his body.

He must get back to his sanctuary.

_R o s 3 s A r 3_

The Mother sits in Her throne room crying bitter tears of maggots. They land on the floor with a plop, and instantly mature into maggots before Her eyes. The Virgin is there, touching and wanting to be touched, but The Mother rejects him.

Her beauty has faded, and She appears before her son as a corpse. Her dress is tattered, and maggots are sticking out of a festering wound in Her ribcage.

_A r 3 R 3 d_

All alone, sleeping cold and hungry in a decrepit dumpster. The next few days saw the boy begging for food, eating what little he could find from the garbage dumpster, and wondering where he was going to sleep during the night.

His pet had run off after the nurse operated on it. The nurse had refused to send anyone after it, seeing as how the boy didn't take proper care of it. She turned her nose at the boy, and concluded that it would be better off without it.

She then sent her own creature to forcefully throw the boy outside.

It is a cold night, and Pit sees the boy kneeling against the wall. In the palm of his hands is a considerable amount of money that he got from begging. He was counting the bills over and over, and to Pit it seemed he was contemplating a decision.

The boy then got up from his position in the alleyway, and hobbled to the nearest market. Customers in the shop took notice of his unkempt appearance, the rags that were his clothes and the grime in his face, and instantly steered clear of him.

He came up to the counter, where the clerk sneered at him and told him to get out. But the boy just smiled at him with his radiant brown eyes, still innocent despite his hardships, and showed him what little he had.

He told the clerk that he wanted…

_R O S 3 S H A V 3_

Pit felt his soul being ripped, shattered, destroyed then rearranged. He faded from his body, and when he woke up, he was being dragged against ore by the Wire Frames, the Forgotten Warriors. They stop, the embodiment of a man and woman made of souls, in The Mother's throne room. They forcefully make him stand before The Carcass Queen.

Her wounds are being gnawed at by maggots, and flies are laying eggs at the remains of Her flesh, yet Her beauty was stilled envied among the lesser goddess.

"I have been rejected," The Carcass announces, and that's when Pit realizes that the throne room is assembled by his brothers and sisters. Gasps and stutters resound, and The Carcass points a finger at Pit.

"You have done this to me. You are killing me," Her eyes are nonexistent, even when Pit stares at their empty sockets. She smiles, and Pit can see Her jaws through rotting flesh.

"Repent, my son, and denounce the mortal. Come back to my warm embrace and rejuvenate me with your tender skin," Her voice is serene and mother-like, but Her smile sends chills down Pits eyes. The Gods around him agree; they grunt and encourage him to give up his idle pursuit. But Pit does not harken to their pleas; he shakes his head no.

The Carcass Queen shrieks like a banshee. The Gods hide behind the throne. And Pit can only stare.

"You will suffer for what you have done to me!" Pit recoils as The Carcass Queen limps toward him. He stops and looks over the sea of clouds when he reaches the edge of the ore-made throne room.

He is face to face with the Queen as She opens Her siren-hinged jaws, and with her Wraith nails and claws, rips his wings from his body.

Pit screams because he is not bleeding dust anymore, but the crimson tides of blood. They drip to the floor, and bloom into roses.

The Mother feels Her flesh rejuvenating itself as She smiles at Pit. Pit is screaming as he pats the wounds on his back. Maggots are starting to fester on his open flesh.

"Good-bye, my son," Her tone is remorseful, but she uses the empty tendons of Her hands to push Pit over the edge.

The Gods come out of their hiding place, and gather around the now rejuvenating Mother. Her green eyes are sad behind the maggots as She watches the clouds devour her favorite.

"You will be missed,"

_T H R O N S T H 3 Y S A Y_

Pit remembers falling and being eaten by the clouds, and Red remembers walking out of the store and hearing something hit the ground in the alleyways.

He investigated the dumpsters, and much to his delight, saw a peculiar looking Pokémon. He didn't care if it looked odd; it was weak from wherever it was it fell from. He grinned as he threw the pokѐball he just bought, and the creature was caught without a fight.

The last thing Pit remembers was a bright red light.

_T H O R N S T 3 A R F L 3 S H_

The automatic door flashes opens, and the nurse at the counter turns from her computer to greet the new patient. She sneers when she sees the boy named Red again.

"I thought I told you not to come back without a Pokémon," her frown is nasty and pale, and reminds Red of a corpse. But he dispels all notions of being hostile with the woman as he waves a Pokѐball in front of her face. The green eyes of the woman shimer with dreaded surprise, but they furrowed in haste.

"Show me it," and Red obliges and calls out the peculiar looking Pokémon he caught just a second ago. She nods at Red, and tells him he can stay for as long as he wants. Red runs to the kitchen, without calling back his creature or noticing the maggots in the nurse's eyes.

They stare at each other, and the nurse smiles.

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

* * *

disclaimer(title is a piece of lyric from Lady Gaga's _just dance_)  
and  
concrit greatly appreciated


End file.
